


More Tales from Zootopia

by carlwilkersonwrites



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlwilkersonwrites/pseuds/carlwilkersonwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Zootopian short stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having a Ball

Every year, the ZPD and the ZFD had a joint ball at city hall. It was generally regarded by both parties as a great opportunity to cut loose, get hammered, and poke fun at each other.  
  
Judy and Nick had managed to avoid it for the last three years by volunteering to go on patrol during the event, claiming that they just wanted the overtime. But, truth be told, neither of them was that keen on the idea in the first place.  
  
Nick just wasn’t a fan of parties. He preferred a quiet night in, curled up on the couch with a glass of scotch, a good book, and Judy. Judy was a little but more of a party animal than Nick, but her enthusiasm didn’t extend to formal events. She downright refused to wear a dress, calling it “a tactical nightmare” and considering it generally useless since it couldn’t conceal a pair of paw cuffs.  
  
Bogo, however, had finally noticed their joint absences, which were starting to become conspicuous to their fellow officers. The two partners eventually found themselves in Bogo’s office and he volun-told them for the event.  


\---

 

They were getting dressed in their shared apartment. Judy tied Nick’s tie, and he zipped up the back of her dress (which, he noticed, was _extremely_ flattering). It wasn’t all that different from their usual morning routine, minus the Sam Brownes and the bevy of gear attached to them.  
  
They decided to take a Zuber. When they arrived at City Hall, Nick helped Judy out of the car, and she turned to face him.  
  
“Well,” she sighed, “might as well get this over with.”  
  
Nick smirked.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Carrots. I thought of a great way to make this fun.”  
  
A brief look of concern passed over Judy’s face.  
  
“Fun for you, or fun for me?”  
  
“Fun for _us_.”  
  
\---

 

Nick’s plan quickly became apparent. The two spent most the their time apart, mingling with various officers and firefighters. But every so often, Nick would swing by Judy and murmur softly into her ear.  
  
They didn’t have to worry about being overheard, because Judy had by far the best hearing in the room, and Nick spoke just softly enough for her to hear him.  
  
His comments started out as sweet compliments.  
  
“You look gorgeous tonight, Judy.”  
  
and

  
“Just stopping by to say hello to the most beautiful woman in this room.”

 

But as the evening wore on, they ever so slowly became more saucy. A couple hours later, Nick’s comments were downright lascivious, and Judy blushed, feeling thankful that only she could hear them.  
  
As Nick continued his game, she felt her cheeks start to grow warm, and a gnawing hunger was starting to burn in her loins. By the time Nick swooped by her and whispered: “I hope that dress wasn’t expensive, because I’m going to tear if off of you with my teeth later”, she was ready to pounce on him right then and there.  
  
Judy glanced at her watch, and decided that they had stayed a respectable amount of time. She found Nick, interlocked their arms, and marched him out of the hall.

 

\---

 

As soon as their apartment door closed, Judy launched herself at him. She pressed her lips forcefully to his while trying desperately to remove his tuxedo.  
  
Nick returned her affections in earnest. His nose was filled with her soft scent as he kissed her neck, and Judy let out a combined squeak/moan as he gently grabbed her tail.  
  
As they finally removed their closing and pressed their naked bodies together, Nick broke apart from a kiss, panting heavily.  
  
“So did we have fun, Carrots?”

 

Judy looked into his eyes, which widened when she gently squeezed his erection.  
  
“Oh, I haven’t even started with you.”  
  
The events that took place over the next hour and a half left both fox and rabbit thoroughly exhausted, drained, and deeply satisfied.


	2. According to Plan: Post-Film AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Nick's checkered past causes the whole "becoming a cop" thing to not work out. But life goes on!

Things didn’t always go according to plan.

Judy Hopps was the first mammal to vouch for that statement – her entire life was a testament to its truth. A rabbit police officer was never part of someone else’s plan, but she made it happen anyway.

Not to say that all of Judy’s plans worked out. At the tail end of the Night Howler case, she had encouraged her newfound fox friend to become a police officer – something that excited both of them. Judy knew that Nick would make a phenomenal officer; unfortunately, Nick’s background investigator disagreed with her.

The police application process went something like this:

\- Initial Application  
\- Written Exam  
\- Physical Exam  
\- Oral Board (typically administered by a beat officer, a sergeant, and/or a lieutenant)  
\- Background Investigation  
\- Polygraph  
\- Chief’s Interview

Judy, naturally, had skated through the process wholly unscathed and continued on to the academy. Things had looked great for Nick until the background investigation. According to his investigator, his past was just too checkered. Too many of his acquaintances were on the wrong side of the law, and Nick walked the line between legal and illegal far too often and too closely for him to look appealing to the department.

When the rejection letter came, Nick and Judy were both dejected – but they moved on. Nick decided to finally implement his idea for a theme park marketed to predators, and spent the next two years developing Wilde Times. Judy continued to focus on her work, and ended up partnered with the first fox on the force (one Hazel Fleming). But through it all, Nick and Judy remained close friends. With few exceptions, they spent all of their days off together and Judy found excuses to take her lunches close to Nick’s part of town. Things were good.

It was during one such lunch that Nick unveiled a surprise.

He leaned over the table, whispering conspiratorially to Judy.

“We got the green light. Opening is on the first of next month.”

He leaned back, grinning.

Judy squealed and ran around the table to hug him.

“Oh Nick, that’s fantastic! I’m so excited for you! You’ve put in so much work, I’m so glad to see it finally paying off.”

Nick beamed at her. Finishing the park felt amazing, but it was even better to see Judy’s reaction. Her undying enthusiasm was one of the main reasons he loved her so much as a friend. As soon as Judy wrapped her arms around him, he felt himself blush and was immediately thankful that red was his natural color. Judy didn’t need to know how he felt about her yet.

“Thanks fluff. I’d love to show you around the park before we open. Give you a behind-the-scenes tour.”

Judy looked up at him and smiled.

“I’d love that!”

\---

It took a week for Nick to work up the courage to ask Judy out. He thought it would be easy, but then again, he’d never actually asked anyone out before. It was so simple to be cynical about romance until it had happened to him.

Nick decided to go out as much as he could without looking desperate. He got his coat trimmed and polished, put on some nice, non-Hawaiian clothing, and bought a bundle of roses that he managed to keep concealed while he waited for Judy at their favorite lunch spot. He kept glancing nervously at his watch – Judy was running late. She was never late.

Just as he had that thought, he heard Judy plop down in the seat opposite him. He smiled. Go time.

Judy grinned at him.

“Looking good, Nick. You got somewhere to be later?”

Nick shook his head.

“Nah. Just like to surprise you every once in a while.”

“Consider me pleasantly surprised.”

Nick smiled, then inhaled deeply. Time to make the leap.

“Speaking of surprises…”

He reached under the table for the flowers and handed them to Judy, who looked confused.

“These are for you.”

Judy smiled.

“That’s sweet, thank you!”

“There’s more.”

Nick cleared his throat and paused for a moment, gathering his nerves. When he spoke, it was in a quiet, small voice that lacked all of his usual bravado.

“I’ve spent a lot of time with you over the last couple years. And I’ve enjoyed every second of it. You were the first person in a long, long time to believe in me, and I wouldn’t be here now doing what I’m doing if it weren’t for you. But I’ve known for a while now that I like you more than as just a friend, and I’d love to take you out sometime.”

Nick leaned back in his chair, his eyes studiously avoiding Judy’s.

“What do you think?”

\---

“You said no?!”

Hazel sat in the passenger seat of their cruiser, starting dumbstruck at Judy, who was resting her head in shame against the steering wheel. Judy looked up, embarrassed.

“What was I supposed to do? I’ve never been asked out before, and I panicked!”

Hazel looked at her suspiciously.

“You’ve never been asked out before.”

Judy mumbled something incomprehensible.

Hazel sighed.

“Judy, if you don’t feel that way about him, that’s fine. But I think your conversation with him should be a little bit longer than ‘no’.”

Judy threw her hands into the air.

“He just… he dressed up! And cut his fur! And he brought me roses! I didn’t even know he felt that way about me.”

“Uh-huh. Do you feel the same way about him?”

Judy’s beet-red face provided Hazel with an answer.

The fox leaned back casually in her seat.

“Look. If a really hot fox – and let me just say this objectively, Nick is hot judging by fox standards – dressed up for me and brought me roses, I’d go out with him out of sheer respect. Not a lot of guys go out on a limb like that anymore. The internet killed chivalry.”

Judy giggled, and Hazel continued.

“Just talk to him and figure it out. Give it one date. See how it goes.”

Judy sighed, and steeled herself.

“Okay. Okay. I’m gonna text him right now.”

“NO!”

Judy jumped at Hazel’s exclamation.

“Text messages are neither romantic nor sexy. Do it in person.”

Judy glared at her partner, then her gaze softened and she looked down.

“Yeah, that’s the way to do it. Thanks for not letting me take the easy way out.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for.”

\---

Judy had never used her badge for personal gain before, so when she flashed it to the security guards at Wilde Times she couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty. But this was important.

It didn’t take her long to find Nick’s office. He was inside, poring over some files at his desk. He looked up when he saw her enter.

“Oh. Hey, Judy.”

Judy wasn’t able to articulate a response. Too embarrassed. Nick spoke again.

“I just want to say, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable the other day –“

“Iactuallyreallywanttogooutwithyou.”

Nick blinked at Judy’s interruption.

“Huh?”

Judy swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly very, very dry.

“I’d love to go to dinner with you. On a date.”

Nick’s face twisted into a grin.

“You know, saying no and then yes doesn’t qualify as a hustle. We need to work on that.”

Judy sighed.

“You just… surprised me the other day. I’ve never been asked out before, and I guess I was… shocked. But I really would like to go out with you.”

Nick let out a laugh that sounded more like a sigh of relief.

“That’s actually the first time I’ve asked anyone out. Could have gone better.”

Judy chuckled.

“Well, you got a yes eventually. Still counts as a win.”

“I suppose it does.”

“So where are you taking me, Mr. Fox?”

Nick rose from his chair, and led Judy out of his office with his arm around her shoulders.

“Why don’t I give you that tour, and we’ll figure it out?”

Judy smiled and wrapped her own arm around his waist.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy reluctantly tells her family about her relationship with Nick

Nick and Judy were intertwined on the couch when Judy’s phone vibrated. She pulled her lips away from Nick’s and extricated herself from his grasp, reaching for the phone.

Panting slightly, she briefly scanned the notification and let out an exasperated scoff. Nick leaned over her shoulder, gently massaging her neck with his paw.

“Penny for your thoughts, Carrots?”

Judy sighed.

“My parents keep trying to set me up with other bunnies.”

Nick grinned widely.

“Ah, but you’ve already tasted the forbidden fox fruit. You’ve travelled to the dark side.”

Judy groaned and leaned into his embrace.

“Yeeeeeah, but my parents don’t know that.”

Nick chuckled as he caressed Judy’s shoulders.

“That’s your own fault, you know. I’m all for waiting until you’re ready, but four months is pushing it.”

Judy frowned.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

There was a moment of silence, then Nick spoke.

“Just tell them.”

Judy looked up at Nick and knew he was right. His face was devoid of any sarcasm or wit – as much as he loved Judy, he didn’t want to be a permanent secret. Judy was proud to love him, and had to start owning up to it. She held one of Nick’s larger paws in two of her own.

“Okay. I’m going to send them a text message telling them that we’re dating, then I’m turning off my phone so we can finish what we started.”

“Deal.”

It only took her a minute to write and send the message. When she turned her phone back on an hour later she was bombarded with dozens of texts, missed calls, and voicemails, but it was difficult for her to be upset as she basked in the afterglow of her and Nick’s lovemaking. 

They went through all of the messages together – most were positive, some were confused, and a couple were downright rude and speciest. But the overall reception was good, and destroying that secret lifted a heavy weight from their shoulders.


	4. Bundle of Joy: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick get a pair of small surprises

Judy and Nick had been together for three years when it finally happened.

Judy was standing in front of the fridge at two in the morning with an intense craving for beets. Judy hated beets, and her sudden hunger for them was bewildering. On top of that, she’d been dealing with some annoying stomach cramps the last few days. Maybe she could use the beets after all, they were supposedly great for the digestive system.

Judy didn’t start worrying until three days later when she realized that her period was a week overdue.

Logic sought to overcome the mad rush of emotion ravaging Judy’s mind.

There’s no way, it’s impossible. A fox and a rabbit can’t have kits!

But how many fox and rabbit couples have there been?

I’m sure there are plenty!

An unopened box containing a pregnancy test sat on the bathroom counter. Judy, attempting to procrastinate, kept searching for fox/rabbit hybrid offspring on her phone without luck - there was apparently no such thing, jokes about Boxes and Funnies notwithstanding.

She finally opened the test and read the directions. Judy couldn’t help but marvel at the dichotomy that sometimes seemed to exist in medicine. Modern doctors in Zootopia could literally transplant every major organ and look inside the smallest cells of the body, but peeing on a stick was still the most common way to test for pregnancy. Judy shook her head.

After she finished, she stared at the strip, foot thumping nervously against the floor. There was a single horizontal line in the results tab, which soon became obscured by a perpendicular vertical line.

Positive.

Judy let out her breath in a long, slow hiss.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want kits with Nick. She did. Eventually. But she had always figured that they would adopt, or foster, or find some alternative means of parenting. Never in a million years did Judy think that she and Nick could be… pregnant.

She resolved to tell him as soon as he got back from work (Judy had taken the day off, which shocked the entire precinct - but this was serious business. While she waited, Judy scheduled an appointment with her OB/GYN. She had a feeling the situation was going to get complicated, and she wanted to make sure everything was taken care of.

\---

Nick got home earlier than Judy expected, and he caught her by surprise. He had brought home her favorite smoothie. Nick attempted to hand it to her, but had to instead set it carefully down on the kitchen counter when Judy ignored it and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

Nick chuckled.

“I missed you too, Carrots. But I was only gone for ten hours.”

Judy looked up at her fox.

“NickI’mpregnant.”

“Huh?”

“Nick, I’m pregnant.”

Shock was not an expression that made it’s way to Nick’s face very often - but it did now.

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

Nick grinned broadly, and swept Judy up into his arms, kissing her.

“I’ll be honest, Carrots, I’m scared shitless right now. But we’re gonna do this together.”

“I love you, you dumb fox.”

They kissed again. Nick broke away after a moment and narrowed his eyes.

“They’re mine, right?”

Judy tried to slap him, but he wriggled just far enough away for her to miss. He laughed as her paws hit empty air.

“Kidding, kidding!”

\---

They were at the doctor’s office two weeks later, facing a battery of uncomfortable questions from a humorless armadillo. The doctor peered at them through small round glasses.

“How often do you have unprotected sex?”

Jud and Nick looked at each other nervously, like two naughty children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Nick decided to answer.

“Uh… are we talking monthly, weekly, daily? Either way, the answer is really often.”

The armadillo sighed.

“There are always dangers with interspecies children, and you need to be aware of them. They will likely be sterile, and they may develop health problems - that is, if the pregnancy is successfully carried to term.”

Judy felt Nick tense up next to her.

“What do you mean, if?”

The armadillo looked at him, expressionless.

“Pregnancy is complicated enough without adding in the extenuating factors at play here. The kits - both of them - seem healthy enough at the moment, however. But I’ve never heard of a fox and a rabbit having children together, so I really have no benchmark for what ‘healthy’ is in this case.”

Nick relaxed. He didn’t like it, but it made sense. Judy felt strangely calm, for some reason. Probably because she was close enough to hear Nick’s slow, gentle heartbeat.

The couple rose together, and the doctor spoke once again.

“I’ll go ahead and schedule a weekly appointment for you both. We all want this to be successful, so we must be very careful with how we proceed. As for you,” he turned to Judy, “no intense exercise, no alcohol or consumption of drugs unless I prescribe them to you.”

Judy nodded.

“And you need to request maternity leave immediately.”

Judy blanched.

“What?!”


	5. Bundle of Joy: Part II

The next couple of days were extremely hectic. Nick and Judy first went to Bogo and told him about the situation. Surprisingly, he was very congratulatory, but his good mood soon gave way to frustration. Judy was, after all, his best officer, and he was going to lose her for at least a couple of months (both rabbits and foxes had mercifully short gestation periods).  
  
Instead of full maternity leave, which Judy fought vigorously against, Bogo offered her desk duty. The pregnant bunny begrudgingly agreed. Nick, on the other hand, was assigned Wolford as a temporary partner, which the fox didn’t mind at all. Wolford, unlike many other officers, was unfazed by Nick’s constant stream of sarcastic remarks and typically dealt it right back.  
  
The couple decided that they would announce the following day, and they did. An endless stream of congratulatory coworkers blotted out their entire day, and the pair were exhausted by the time they finally got home.  
  
After a brief rest, Judy and Nick steeled themselves and prepared for the hardest conversations of all: informing their respective families.  
  
They muzzle timed Judy’s parents first. When they broke the news, Stu fainted and Bonnie started crying tears of joy. Nick had to bite his tongue in order to prevent a remark about emotional rabbits slipping out. Stu eventually recovered and conveyed his gratitude, though he seemed slightly put out that Judy and Nick were having children pre-marriage. Bonnie didn’t seem to mind, so the couple didn’t worry about it to much.  
  
Nick’s mother, Mariel, warranted an in-person visit. She was close, and would never forgive either of them if they called her instead of giving her the news live.  
  
Mariel, like Bonnie, burst into tears at the news and enveloped Judy and Nick in a hug that must have lasted fifteen minutes. This was followed by an endless stream of advice and offers of help to the expecting couple. Nick waved off her fussing, but Judy felt relieved that there was someone local that she could rely on once the kits finally came.

 

\---

 

Things settled down for a while after that. Nick continued to work, and Judy continued to grow larger while still continuing desk duties at the ZPD. Their continuous appointments with the armadillo doctor went well – the kits, whatever species they were, were very healthy.  
  
But they were a little too large. Judy would need a Cesarean, since the kits’ heads were going to be too wide for the birth canal.   
  
Finally, the day came. Judy and Nick were walking towards the front exit of the ZPD when Judy felt her water break. Wolford, who was at the front desk chatting with Clawhauser, loaded them both into a cruiser and took off for the hospital with lights blazing and siren blaring.  
  
The next two hours went quickly. Judy’s surgery went off without a hitch, and she and Nick were presented with two wailing kits, both of them boys.  
  
Nick held one as the doctors finished Judy’s stitches. The little creature – _my son_ , Nick thought to himself – looked like a fox. His ears were a little longer than normal and his eyes were purple (a color never, ever seen in foxes), but his coat was thick and red, and he seemed to have the right number of fingers and toes. He carried the newborn over to Judy, who was now trying to sit up in bed.  
  
Nick kissed her gently.  
  
“You did great, hon.”  
  
Judy smiled wearily.  
  
“Thanks. You weren’t bad yourself, I thought you were going to faint.”  
  
“And miss this? Never.”  
  
A nurse handed Judy the other boy, and the world seemed to slow down around them. Nick and Judy loved each other passionately, but until now they didn’t know that there was something missing. Looking at each other and their children, they felt complete.  
  
They felt like a family.


	6. Spray Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy accidentally OC sprays Nick while on duty.

Nick and Judy’s day had gotten off to an explosive start. A caribou on PCP had decided to strip naked and run down the middle of a street in Savannah Central, punching cars and frightening passers-by. The original plan had been to wake for backup, but the caribou started threatening bystanders, so Nick and Judy reluctantly went to subdue him.

This eventually led to Judy having to draw her OC spray but, instead of hitting the caribou, she sprayed Nick directly in the face for several seconds. Luckily, some more muscular backup arrived just as she sprayed him. Nick, miraculously, was able to keep his composure. His paws were clasped over his face, and a low growl constantly emanated from his throat. Judy led the blinded fox back to their cruiser. As soon as the door closed, Nick let loose.

“GOD DAMMIT, THIS FUCKING BURNS!”

Judy was sympathetic and guilty. They had all been sprayed at the academy, but it was different in real life when your partner nailed you.

Nick let out an uninterrupted stream of profanity which didn’t let up even as Judy radioed the precinct. Nick was going home for the day. Judy kept trying to apologize as Nick was escorted home, but he ignored her completely. That stung, but probably not as much as the spray. Judy winced at the thought. She could deal with an unhappy Nick for a little while.

\---

Judy cautiously entered their shared apartment. The rest of her shift had been uneventful. She had attempted to text Nick, but he was still unresponsive.

Judy found him laying on the couch asleep. She sat down next to him and gently scratched between his ears. The sleeping fox gave a grunt of satisfaction and opened his eyes, which were still red and swollen. Nick spoke, his voice hoarse.

“I’m still pissed at you.”

“I know.”

“I’ll probably get over it.”

“I know.”

Nick yawned and stretched.

“I’m going to take a shower to try and get the rest of it off. I mostly just let it dry out earlier, so it’s going to reactivate when the water gets it. If you hear me yelling, that’s why.”

Judy smiled.

“Want any help in the shower?”

Nick ran his paw down her back and gently squeezed her fluffy little tail – Judy started.

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to get any on you. Even though you totally deserve it.”

“Uh huh.”

Nick left and, sure enough, Judy heard another bout of swearing begin. He finally came back twenty minutes later with his lower half wrapped in a towel. His lean muscles were visible under his still-damp fur, and Judy realized she was salivating.

“So Nick… I’m really sorry.”

She gave Nick her best guilty face. Eyes open wide, ears down… Nick snorted.

Judy scooted over to him on the couch and untied his towel.

“I really want to make it up to you.”

Nick groaned slightly as she took him in her mouth. His paw found her back, and he rubbed gently up and down.

But the fun didn’t last long.

Judy noticed an intense burning sensation building in her mouth right before Nick noticed it in his nether regions. They both had the same, horrifying thought:

Water reactivates OC spray.

They both made a mad dash for the bathroom.


	7. Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to do it.
> 
> Nick and Judy take a fetish quiz together.

Nick and Judy had a lot of sex. Even by rabbit standards.  
  
It wasn’t something they were embarrassed about. In fact, it wasn’t even something either of them had considered until Judy was asked about it at a routine checkup.  
  
She brought it up to Nick the next day.  
  
“Hey Nick.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“We bang a lot.”  
  
“You’re just now noticing this?”  
  
“Uh… yeah, kind of.”  
  
“Yes Carrots, we bang a lot. Are you going somewhere with this?”

 

Judy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“Well… we’ve been doing it pretty much the same way for the last couple of years, right?”  
  
“Uh… I guess?”

 

“When was the last time we tried something new?”  
  
It wasn’t that Judy was unsatisfied. The sex was consistently amazing. _Nick_ was consistently amazing, and she’d never get bored with their nighttime activities. But she did want to introduce some newness to the bedroom.  
  
A toothy grin split across Nick’s face.  
  
“Carrots, I have an idea.”

 

\---

 

A few minutes later, they were sitting together on the couch with Nick’s laptop. Nick had pulled open a website and was explaining it to Judy.  
  
“Okay. So basically what this is is a questionnaire about your kinks. One of us fills it out, then the other fills it out. At the end, it only shows us the compatible ones, so you don’t need to be embarrassed by anything.  
  
Judy blinked.  


“That’s actually… kind of cool. Can I go first?”  
  
Nick pushed the computer towards her.  


“Knock yourself out, Carrots.”

 

\---

 

It took Judy a while to go through the questionnaire. She had to stop and Zoogle things occasionally. At first she had asked Nick, but she had stopped that fairly quickly into the process – it wasn’t her fault that she thought “watersports” was having sex in a pool. But it was Nick’s fault for being an immature twelve year old when she asked about it.  
  
She finally hit “complete” and gave the computer back to Nick, feeling slightly embarrassed. After answering so many sexual questions, she couldn’t help but feel like a bit of a pervert.  
  
Nick finished the questionnaire in less than five minutes>  
  
Judy sat on Nick’s lap as they read through the results. Many of them were surprising, and some of them hilarious.

 

Nick guffawed.  
  
“The innocent little bunny is into _butt stuff_? Incredible.”  


“So are you, apparently.”  
  
“Apparently.”  
  
They continued to read down the list, laughing together as they discovered unlikely shared kinks. The finally reached the bottom of the list – the last two matches stood out:  
  
**\- Pred/Prey Play**  
  
\- Reverse Pred/Prey Play

 

Judy felt Nick stiffen under her as she read them aloud. She turned around and gave Nick a sultry look, grinding against him.  
  
“Feels like somebody’s excited.”  
  
Nick smiled lazily in response.  
  
“Want to go to the bedroom and try out one of those last ones?”  
  
“I kinda want to do both.”  
  
“Freak.”

 

\---

 

They both lay panting in bed some time later. They were covered in sweat and exhausted. Judy finally recovered her breath and grasped Nick’s paw in hers.

 

“Hey Nick, I’ve finally come up with a good slogan for you.”  
  
“Oh yeah, what’s that?”  
  
“Fox in the streets, bunny in the sheets.”  
  
Nick chuckled and pulled her closer.  
  
“Well, you’re technically not wrong.”

 

 


	8. Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital Fluff!

Occasionally, Judy Hopps received a reminder that she wasn’t invincible. This time around, it came in the form of a giraffe hoof to the chest.  
  
Don’t worry, she doesn’t die. This isn’t that kind of story.  
  
But getting kick in the chest by an animal many times your size does have its drawbacks. In this case, thirteen of Judy’s twenty-six ribs were broken. She was going to be out for at least two months and in the hospital for at least two weeks.  
  
Judy’s first couple of days went fine. She received lots of flowers and condolences from family and friends, and her walls were practically plastered with cards.  
  
But then, on the third day, boredom started settling in.  
  
Judy was itching to go back to work, and the only thing that kept her sane were Nick’s visits. He would come by every morning before his shift started, and would visit again as soon as he got off duty – it was like clockwork. After a few days, he started bringing Judy small presents.  
  
The first one he brought was a Rubix cube. It kept Judy busy for the majority of the day, but she eventually solved it.  
  
The next day, he brought her a Sudoku book. Judy had never played, but Nick spent some time in the morning teaching her the basics. By the time he returned in the afternoon, Judy had solved two thirds of the book.  
  
On the third day, he brought her a large collection of crossword puzzles.  
  
Things went on like this for several more days – Nick would always take great care in choosing a gift that would keep Judy mentally occupied. His visits were by far the brightest part of her day.  
  
It was two days before she was due to be discharged when one of the nurses, a small arctic fox, approached her bedside right after Nick left for work.  
  
The nurse smiled warmly at Judy.  
  
“Good-looking boyfriend you’ve got there.”  
  
Judy blanched.  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s my… partner.”  
  
The nurse blinked.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Judy nodded.  
  
The nurse made a soft “hmph” noise.  
  
“I figured you were together because he kept bringing you puzzles.”  
  
Judy smiled.  
  
“Oh, he just wants to make sure I’m occupied so I don’t drive you folks crazy.”

 

The fox nurse laughed and shook her head.  
  
“I don’t know, Judy… those kinds of gifts are pretty serious business when it comes to foxes.”  
  
Judy’s eyebrows raised.  
  
“How so?”  
  
The nurse leaned up against the bed, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
“Foxes. _Love._ Puzzles. It’s kind of a low-key tradition for foxes to give puzzles to loved ones. We mostly have puzzle rings as weddings bands, too.”  
  
She extended her left paw, and Judy could see the layered band resting on her finger.  
  
“I think somebody’s got a little crush on you, Judy.”  
  
Judy felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She was about to offer a witty retort, but it died in her throat when she saw the nurse leave her room.  
  
Judy liked Nick. _Liked_ Nick. Quite a lot. But she’d just assumed he wasn’t interested. He was older than her, and a fox, and “too cool for school”. So as much as she would have liked something to happen, she had resigned herself to the possibility that nothing would.  
  
She’d have to talk to Nick about all of these puzzles.  
  
\---  


Nick walked her out of the hospital, and they stood waiting for a Zuber to take Judy home. They leaned against the wall, shooting the breeze. Judy’s chest still hurt like hell, but at least she was now mobile and could conceivably do some desk work.  
  
Her mind, however, was on Nick and his little puzzle presents. She waited for a lull in the conversation, then went for it.  
  
“Hey Nick, I really appreciate all the time you spent keeping me from going crazy in there. Those puzzles saved my sanity.”  
  
Nick just grinned.  
  
“Couldn’t have you running wild around the hospital now, could we? You’d terrorize the other patients if I didn’t try to keep you occupied.”  
  
Judy chuckled. He was right. Probably.  
  
She took a deep breath, and winced – she had forgotten about her mending ribs. When she flinched, Nick moved towards her, but didn’t say anything or touch her. He was big on personal space.  
  
“I know what the deal with the puzzles is, Nick. One of my nurses was a fox.”  
  
Nick’s expression was completely neutral. He was waiting for her, so Judy continued on.  
  
“If it doesn’t mean what I think it means, that’s okay.”  
  
Her phone pinged, and she saw her Zuber pulling up to the curb. She turned back to Nick.  
  
“But if it does… Let’s just say I _really_ appreciated those puzzles.”  
  
She smiled up at him and gently squeezed his forepaw. He smiled back, but still looked a little uncertain. Judy got into her waiting car.  
  
\---  


She was sitting on her little couch that night, reading up on ZPD case reports that she had been out of the loop on for the last couple of weeks. She was startled by the buzz of her phone. It was Nick. There was only one message:  
  
**Sly bunny. They meant what you think they meant. Taking you out to dinner tomorrow. Dress classy ;)**  
  
A huge grin spread across Judy’s face, then disappeared just as quickly as she realized that she had no true dress clothes. But all in all, there were worse problems for a bunny to have.


	9. Cheetastic: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Clawhauser deserves health and love too!

It finally happened.

Benjamin Clawhauser had failed his third physical fitness exam in a row.

He was now on probation.

The tubby cheetah sat at home, stunned. He hadn’t always been so out of shape. Once upon a time, he had been in peak physical condition. When Clawhauser had been a rookie, he could outrun practically the entire department – but everything had changed when he ended up with a broken leg after chasing down a suspect.

It started, he now recalled, with the free ice cream in the hospital.

What kind of hospital gives away free ice cream?

Clawhauser had meant to shed the extra few pounds he put on there as soon as he got back to active duty, but he had moved to the desk shortly after and found he liked it even more than being on the street. He rarely had to yell, and got to spend the majority of his day talking with his friends and serving as the energetic and friendly face of the ZPD.

The weight just… snuck up on him over the years.

But now he was on paid time off until he was able to post a satisfactory score on the PD fitness exam. He wanted to cry, but found he couldn’t. He wasn’t sad, just empty.

Slowly, he found a spark of anger take flame in the pit of his stomach. Benjamin Clawhauser did not give up, or roll over, or feel sorry for himself. He was going to beat the shit out of that exam.

Clawhauser picked up his phone and called a friend.

\---

Judy was awoken by the ringing of her phone, and reluctantly extricated herself from Nick’s sleepy grasp. She gasped as her feet hit the floor – it was freezing. Judy answered the phone softly, trying to blink her sleep away.

“Hello?”

“Hey Judy, it’s Ben.”

“Uh… hey Ben. You know it’s one in the morning, right?”

“Ohhh, I’m sorry Judy. I just got a bit carried away.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Aaaaaaanyway… you may have heard already, but I failed my third physical yesterday.”

Judy’s ears dropped. She knew what it meant, and felt bad for her friend – Clawhauser was beloved by the entire department, and by pretty much anyone who had ever walked in the front door of the ZPD.

“I’m sorry, Ben. Are they giving you another shot?”

“Yeah, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know this is a lot to ask, but would you mind working with me? Helping me get back into shape? You’re still young and swole, so…”

Judy grinned, but then frowned. Spending extra time with Clawhauser was going to cut into her already severely limited Nick time. She glanced at the sleeping fox, who had curled around a pillow in her absence. God, he was adorable. She tore her eyes away and looked at the ceiling.

Clawhauser needed her help. Nick would understand. Probably.

“Of course I’ll help you, Ben.”

The loud squeal that erupted through the speaker made her wince. Clawhauser couldn’t stop thanking her, and she finally had to interrupt him.

“It’s no problem, Ben! Meet me at the ZPD gym at 8 tomorrow. Wear your PT gear. We’ll start slow and go from there.”

She hung up and crawled back into bed, slipping under Nick’s arms and burrowing her snout into his neck. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

\---

Clawhauser, it turned out, was extremely committed. He was incredibly out of shape, but he always gave Judy his maximum effort. He listened when Judy gave him a lecture on nutrition.

“Remember Ben, eighty percent of weight loss in done in the kitchen. Calories in versus calories out. See your doctor, figure out what your BMR is, and make sure you always come in under it. It’ll be slow going, but the weight will come off.”

And it did.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Clawhauser passed his next physical with flying colors. Judy had worried that he might slip into his old habits after passing, but he continued his hard work after he was moved back to full time.

\---

Nearly a year after starting his training sessions with Judy, Clawhauser was as fit as he was after he had left the academy.

He felt good. He never got tired on the stairs anymore, and women would flirt with him when they came into the station. He felt more confident than he had in years.

Until one particular officer was transferred to Precinct One, that is.


	10. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in weeks! Still more coming, life is just very busy at the moment. Hope you enjoy this short little chapter :)

Judy was a romantic at heart. She had always assumed that if and when she fell in love, there would be some sort of sign. Fireworks, maybe. Or an angelic chorus descending from the heavens. _Something_.  
  
Judy realized that she was in love with Nick when he dropped by her apartment when she was sick with the flu. She was disgusting. Her fur was bedraggled, she probably smelled, and she felt like she was leaking from every orifice in her body.  
  
Not exactly fireworks or a heavenly choir.  
  
But Nick was there every day for a week – helping her keep her apartment clean, making her soup, and generally providing comfort. It was when Nick picked her up and carried her to her shower that she finally realized it.  
  
“Wow, I love this fox.”  
  
It didn’t seem to change anything. Maybe she had loved him for a while. Maybe not. But she did, and resolved to do something about it in the future.  
  
\---  
  
They were having a movie night a month later. It was an action movie, which meant that Nick would be asleep by the beginning of the second act.  
  
It was one of the many things about Nick that surprised Judy. She had thought he would be a big fan of action (a genre that she _loved_ , having previously lived an extremely boring life), but he was into rom-coms, arthouse flicks, and Quentin Harentino movies.  
  
As Nick fell asleep, he slowly toppled over, his head landing on Judy’s lap. She hardly even noticed, having been completely engrossed in the movie for the last hour. She absentmindedly started scratching between his ears.

 

Nick gave a groan and nuzzled against her in his sleep. Judy continued, occasionally moving down to his neck and up to his ears.  
  
Judy was so engrossed in the movie that she didn’t even notice herself start to rub her chin against Nick’s head. When she finally realized what she was doing, she froze.  
  
Scent marking was… kind of a big deal. It was intimate, and a public show of affection. It definitely was _not_ the type of thing Judy would do to a coworker.   
  
But she loved this coworker.  
  
Judy’s sudden stop had awoken Nick. He mumbled something and his eyes started to blearily open. He took in a deep sniff and his pupils dilated. Everything smelled like Judy – and it was a wonderful smell. She was flowery, and sweet, and soft. He looked up to her with questioning eyes. Judy wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. Running away wasn’t her style. Nick opened his mouth and only said one word:  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you’re my fox, and I love you.”  
  
Nick smiled softly and pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him. He ran the corner of his mouth along the top of her head a couple times, and Judy could feel her face grow warm as she became enveloped in Nick’s heady scent.  
  
They kissed, then. It was just a small peck on the lips – short and sweet.  
  
Nick smiled and hugged her, pulling her close.  
  
“I love you too.”


	11. Invasive Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's sisters are extremely curious about Judy's relationship.

Judy and Nick had decided early on in their relationship that it was important for each of them to occasionally have some time to themselves. As much as they loved being around each other, it was nice to decompress. That, and it made their inevitable reunion even sweeter.  
  
It was a long, holiday weekend – Nick was taking a small vacation with his mother, and Judy decided that she would spend her three days off in Bunnyburrow to soak in some sunlight and fresh air.  
  
Unfortunately for Judy , this had led to her sitting in a room with her female littermates, who were barraging her with and endless litany of lewd questions about her relationship with Nick.  
  
She was starting to regret her decision.

 

Judy’s face turned beet red.  
  
“Joanna, I am _not_ answering that!” she exclaimed.  
  
Her slightly younger sister’s face twisted.  
  
“Oh come on, I’m just curious about how big it is.”

 

“Keep wondering.”

 

“Does it even fit?”  
  
All of the bunnies in the room leaned closer to Judy, who rubbed her temples and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Yes. It fits. Now, for the love of God, stop.”  
  
The room filled with titters, and Judy pulled her ears over her eyes, wishing that she could sink into the ground and escape. Someone offered her a beer and she took it. It was going to be a long night.

 

\---

 

Judy always vehemently denied that she was a lightweight. But after four beers, she was more than willing to answer her sisters’ questions. Their plan had been simple, but it worked.  
  
“Does he wear a muzzle when you guys do it?”  
  
“God, no.”  
  
“How long does he last?”  
  
“We went at it for an hour once, but usually around fifteen minutes.”  
  
There were gasps. Male rabbits, to their credit, were _extremely_ passionate in bed. But sex usually lasted a couple of minutes at the most.  
  
A voice piped up from the back of the room.  
  
“Where can I find a fox?!”

 

“Ask Judy, maybe Nick has brothers.”

 

“I heard that foxes don’t do oral.”  
  
Ears rotated like satellite dishes as their owners turned to face Judy.

 

She giggled, the alcohol making her feel light and floaty and fuzzy.  
  
“It’s like… his favorite thing.”

 

The room filled with exuberant sounds and laughter.  
  
“And I thought foxes didn’t eat bunnies anymore…”

 

“What if me misses, though? Those teeth down there…”  
  
There was a collective wince throughout the room. Judy shook her head.  
  
“It’s been two years and it hasn’t happened yet. I think we’re in the clear.”  
  
Joanna had scooted closer to Judy.  
  
“Okay, Judes. You gotta tell. Favorite thing you guys have done in bed?”  
  
Judy thought for a moment, then blushed heavily.  
  
“Well…”

 

She looked around, surrounded by intently curious faces.  
  
“Sometimes he’ll just hold me down and eat me out until I’m too tired to move. That’s a good one. Then…”  
  
“Then what?!” someone demanded.  
  
“Well, then he just… goes for it. Enthusiastically.”  
  
Judy covered her ears as they were assaulted by laughter and scandalized screams.  
  
“Judy, that’s so _BAD_!”  
  
“Are you _sure_ Nick doesn’t have any brothers? Or cousins? Hot, single ones?”

 

\---  


Nick had gotten back from his vacation first and met Judy at the train station. He walked over to her, taking her suitcase in his left paw and taking her left paw in his right.  
  
“How was your trip, Carrots?”  


“It was educational.”  
  
“Oh yeah? What did we learn?”  
  
She squeezed him gently and smiled.

 

“I didn’t say it was educational for _me_.”  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
“I don’t want to know, do I?”  
  
“Nope. By the way, do you have any cousins? Male ones?”  
  
“Uhh… yeah. Why?”  
  
“No reason.”


	12. Cheetastic: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited second half of chapter 9. Clawhauser's sexuality is a kind of Schrödinger's Cat (no pun intended) - I think it could go either way.
> 
> He reminds me a lot of a couple of friends who are pretty flamboyant, but also extraordinarily straight, and I thought a straight Clawhauser would be fun to write for.

Benjamin Clawhauser was not a shy mammal. It was a huge part of his charm – his bubbly exterior was capable of disarming anyone, even the legendarily stoic Bogo.  
  
But Officer Duma made him feel shy.  
  
She was a cheetah, and a transfer from precinct 5. Clawhauser watched her out of the corner of his eye as she walked across the atrium, heading towards the elevators.  
  
She moved incredibly gracefully, like some sort of dancer. She had a long, strong tail and great spots.  
  
Clawhauser was absolutely smitten.  
  
Nick was slightly disgusted.  
  
“Clawhauser, you look like you’re melting. Just ask her out.”

 

Clawhauser protested, throwing out excuse after excuse as to why he couldn’t. She was out of his league, she was probably taken already, he didn’t want to ruin a working relationship… they went on and on. Nick eventually interrupted him with a raised claw.  
  
“Fine. Fine. I’m just saying, go for it. Worked for me.”  
  
And the fox strolled off.  
  
Clawhauser sighed.

 

\---

 

The next day, Nick was at Clawhauser’s desk discussing a recent case when Duma walked in, again heading for the elevators.  
  
Nick called out to her, and she jogged over lightly, smiling.  
  
“Hey Wilde.”  
  
“Hey Duma. You meet Clawhauser yet?”  
  
Duma turned, beaming, and extended her paw to Clawhauser. She spoke with a vaguely exotic accent.  
  
“Akua Duma. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Benjamin Clawhauser, nice to meet you too.”  
  
Clawhauser should have known that trouble was coming when he saw Nick Wilde’s trademark smirk slowly appear on his face.  
  
“Well, glad you two have finally met. This is just wonderful. Now you can ask her out, Benji.”  
  
He turned on a dime and walked away, hand held together behind his back, tail bouncing with every step.  
  
Duma grinned and raised an eyebrow at Clawhauser, who was trying and failing to fight back his sudden blush. He managed to speak first.  
  
“Don’t mind him. Wilde’s shenanigans are legendary.”

 

Duma laughed airily.  
  
“So I take it you’re not going to ask me out, then?”  
  
Before Clawhauser could formulate an answer, she continued.  
  
“Because if that’s the case, I guess I’ll just have to ask _you_ out. If you’re not doing anything tonight, I know a great place in the Canals.”  
  
All Clawhauser could do was nod and let out a somewhat stable “sounds good.” He was so confused.  
  
\---  


Of course, it all made sense that night. Nick, apparently, had been singing Clawhauser’s praises to Duma ever since she transferred. Duma, for her part, was too shy to talk to Clawhauser until Nick had convinced her otherwise.  
  
That revelation diffused any tension there might have been, and dinner was fantastic. Clawhauser knew all of the good cop stories from precinct one, and took great in joy in telling them to an amused Duma.  
  
There would be a second date, and a third, and many more after that.

 

Clawhauser was happy.


	13. The Doctor Will See You Now (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is a doctor, Nick is a detective. Shipping incoming (duh)

Detective Nick Wilde had never spent any time in a hospital as a patient. Sure, he had escorted plenty of criminals who needed medical attention, and he always kept up to date on his vaccinations, but he had never really _needed_ to go to the hospital.  
  
At least, not until he cleanly broke his fibula while chasing a suspect that had decided to run on him (with good cause – said suspect had around eighty pounds of cocaine sitting on a pallet in his house. Nick had gotten his jacket caight as he was climbing a chain link fence, and was fired trebuchet-style into the ground. Thankfully patrol officers assigned to him had made the arrest, but Nick would rather have done it himself.

  
In any case, he was actually enjoying the hospital. There was endless ice cream (free, thanks to his absolutely killer police insurance), a chance to just sit back and _read_ , and, last but not least, a wonderfully adorable doctor that Nick took every opportunity to torment.  
  
She walked in to help wheel him to the X-Ray room.  
  
“Woah there, Dr. Hopps,” said Nick.  
  
“You can’t just walk away with me. You haven’t even taken me to dinner yet. What kind of guy do you think I am?”  
  
Dr. Judy Hopps rolled her eyes. Cops.

 

“Don’t test me today, Wilde. I could easily turn this X-Ray into a prostate exam.”  
  
Nick was pretty sure she was kidding, but you never could tell with some mammals…

 

“Wow, you would do that for me? Usually I have to pay somebody for that kind of thing.”  
  
That finally got a laugh out of Judy. She actually liked the fox – he lacked much of the typical cop machismo that she saw so often in Zootopia General. He was also a complete ham, and managed to charm anyone that managed to walk into his hospital room.  
  
Judy didn’t have anything against foxes – not anymore. That kind of prejudice was burnt out of her when she did her clinical rotations. Foxes were often the victims of unreported crimes, and had some of the worst injuries she had dealt with in her early career. They were also among her most grateful patients, and Judy eventually came to loathe her previous misconceptions about the species.   
  
She wasn’t quite sure what to make of Nick’s constant flirting, though. He was a bit older than her, but not _too_ old. He was handsome (in a foxy sort of way), but he was a completely different species. Judy shook her head, sending her thoughts scattering. Time to work.

 

\---

 

As much as she tried to ignore those little thoughts in her head, Judy found herself stopping by Nick’s room when she didn’t really need to. He was just… _fun._ But that’s not what Judy told herself.  
  
**I’m just a good doctor, making sure my patient is receiving quality care!**

 

That was the medical professional inside of Judy. The other side was a bit more lascivious.

 

 _You literally have not gone on a date in four years. He obviously likes you. And you think he’s attractive.  
  
_**But what will people think? A bunny and a fox?!**  
  
_Who gives a shit! It’s not like it was a few decades ago, people are cool with that kind of thing now. Mostly._  
  
Judy decided to compromise. She wouldn’t engage in a relationship with a patient. But Nick Wilde was only going to be her patient for another week or two…  
  
Nick ended up beating her to the punch. He was discharged a few days early (Judy was unaware, as another doctor had taken over his care due to logistical reasons), and immediately found Judy before he left the building. He was hopping around on crutches, occasionally lifting one up and making machine gun noises at passers-by. Judy couldn’t help but smile – he was such a child.  
  
“Hey Judy.”  
  
“It’s Doctor Hopps.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Judy.”  
  
It had become something of an inside joke. Nick was apparently incapable of being totally formal (a fact that was not lost on his boss, Chief Bogo).  
  
He leaned up against the wall, which brought him a little closer to Judy’s height.  
  
“Do you have plans tomorrow night?”  
  
“Just work.”  
  
“Oh, really? I thought you were going to be sick tomorrow night.”  
  
“Uh… I am?”  
  
“Oh yeah. New illness. It’s terminal. The only treatment is to let me buy you dinner.”  
  
Judy tried and failed to suppress a giggle. One of the nurses in the hallway turned and looked at them with some skepticism, then continued down the hallway.  
  
“Really? That’s what you’re going with, detective?”  
  
A lazy grin slid across Nick’s face.  
  
“Sure. Because apparently it works.”

 

Judy fake-coughed into her elbow.  
  
“Wow, what do you know. I feel terrible right now. Just terrible.”  
  
Nick winked, then loped away on his crutches. He called out over his shoulder.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Fluff! I’ll give you a call.”  
  
Judy wondered briefly how Nick had gotten her number, then realized that he was A) naturally crafty, and B) a ZPD detective. Probably not tough for him to figure out.

 

\---

 

And just like that, they found themselves in an easygoing relationship. It was, Judy reflected, the most casual serious relationship she’d ever been in. Everything about it felt so _easy_. Even the whole interspecies thing was less of a big deal than she had worried about – occasionally someone tried to refuse them service in a restaurant, but then Nick would loudly and excitedly start telling Judy all about the health code violations that he saw, which seemed to solve most of those problems.  
  
They didn’t see each other as much as they would like – they worked at possibly the two busiest jobs in existence. That meant that almost all of their spare time was spent together, and neither fox nor bunny would have it any other way.


	14. Wharrgrbl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and stupid chapter.

Judy’s heart was pounding. Her eyes were fixed on the snarling fox creeping towards her, and she shivered involuntarily – she was being _hunted_. She scooted back as far as she could go, but eventually ran out of space. The fox crept ever closer – Judy could see every fur on his muzzle, and could feel his warm breath.  
  
She felt jaws close around her neck, and gasped.  
  
“Wharrgrbl?”  
  
Nick made a muffled garbling noise, unable to speak with a mouthful of rabbit. Judy rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow from next to her head, and bopped the naked fox with it.  


“Nick, ‘wharrgrbl’ is not a sexy noise.”


	15. Chapter 15

Hi folks!  Unfortunately I abandoned this collection after a while - I really just ran out of ideas and got too busy.  
  
However!

I am working on a collection of very short Zootopia stories that you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8079187/chapters/18512812  
  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
